Issho ni Waratte Okure (Let's Smile Together)
by Ndong-Chan
Summary: "Karena aku menyayangimu. Jadi dengarkan aku... Pandanglah bintang di langit malam hari... Mereka tersenyum kan? Itu aku... Tersenyumlah bersamaku... lihat, tidak menyedihkan kan? Arigatou ne, Tetsuya" AkaKuro Fanfiction :D
1. First meeting

**Newbie Author...**

**pertama kali coba bikin angst ._.v maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet :'3a**

**Chapter 1~ Douzo~ ^0^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah... Minggu keduaku disini magang sebagai seorang dokter. Aku sudah berusaha keras... tapi entah kenapa senior-seniorku masih sangat ketus. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi seantreo rumah sakit ini seperti tidak mau berkenalan dengan orang yang masih hijau seperti aku ini. Ah.. biarlah, yang penting aku tidak macam-macam. Ini rumah sakit yang lumayan terkenal, aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Yosh~! Ganbaruzo, Kuroko Tetsuya!

"Kuroko sensei!" Seseorang berteriak kepadaku. "Kau dipanggil ke ruangan Midorima sensei sekarang."

Eh? Aku dipanggil Midorima sensei? Baru saja aku merasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Baiklah, aku memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang tadi dan segera melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan paling atas.

"Douzo.." kata seorang wanita yang bertugas di depan ruangan Midorima sensei.

"Sumimasen..." Aku membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam. Ini kedua kalinya aku datang kesini. Yang pertama tentu saja sewaktu aku ditugaskan universitasku disini.

"Kuroko sensei, hisashiburi ne.." katanya, masih ramah seperti dulu. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa ramah padaku, sayang aku jarang melihatnya di sekitar koridor rumah sakit.

"Hai..." Aku menunduk. Beliau terlalu berwibawa, aku tidak berani lama-lama menatapnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka bertele-tele, jadi langsung saja-nanodayo... Kise sensei besok ada acara bersama keluarganya selama seminggu-nanodayo. Kau kutugaskan untuk menggantikan posisinya selama dia cuti. Kau mengerti-nanodayo?"

LOH..!

"D..demo... posisis saya masih sebagai dokter magang, sensei... apa tidak apa-apa menggantikan dokter yang sudah senior seperti Kise sensei?"

"Hm... Kau sudah punya potensi, Kuroko sensei. Kau berhak mencoba-nanodayo"

"Ta...Tapi... ini soal hidup seorang pasien,"

"Untuk itu.. aku perlu kau bekerja keras dan buktikan padaku bahwa kau bisa-nanodayo. Ada satu pasien yang baru datang hari ini, kalau kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik, kau bisa mempromosikan dirimu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Antara senang, heran, dan khawatir memenuhi hatiku. Ini kesempatan besar lainnya. Aku menerimanya.. dengan sangat senang hati.

"Hai... Arigatou gozaimasu," kataku. Aku berjalan mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, well.. lagipula aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk ditunggu, aku segera menghubungi Kise sensei untuk meminta data pasiennya yang baru datang itu.

"Ini sudah semuanya?" tanyaku.

"Un... Bekerjalah dengan baik," jawab Kise sensei sangat formal dan ketus sambil membawa kopernya. Kukira dia akan pergi besok, tapi katanya dia perlu membereskan yang lainnya hari ini juga.

"Hati-hati Kise sensei..." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Kise sensei yang sudah menghilang.

"Baiklah... aku akan menemui pasienku," kataku tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa aku merinding setelah mengucapkan kata 'pasienku'. Ya ampun.. aku senang sekali.

.

.

.

"Sumimasen..." Aku memasuki ruangan Edelweis 07, dimana disana pasienku sedang terbaring lemah.

"Ah.. douzo.." katanya menyilahkan aku masuk.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat anda, Akashi-kun," kataku membungkukkan diri.

"Kuroko sensei desu ne... yoroshiku onegaishimasu," katanya ramah.

_Aaah.. Yokatta._ Batinku, orang ini sepertinya tidak merepotkan.

"Ah, mazu wa... Aku akan mengukur tekanan darahmu, sumimasen," kataku sambil melingkarkan alat tensi di tangan Akashi.

Rendah sekali... tidak heran dia terlihat sangat lemas. Lagipula disini juga tertulis ginjalnya kurang berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya sebuah ginjal, yang satunya sudah didonorkan sebulan yang lalu. Ahk.. lebih tepatnya dijual, dia hidup sendiri dan sangat membutuhkan uang untuk tetap menjalankan bisnisnya yang mulai bangkrut.

Hari demi hari berlalu, aku dan pasienku sudah mulai akrab. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk memanggilnya Sei-kun. Dan aku pun memintanya untuk memanggilku Tetsuya, tanpa sensei. Yahh.. memang umur kita sebaya, jadi rasanya aneh kalau memanggil dengan nama marga masing-masing.

Hari ke-4... Kondisi Sei-kun sudah mulai membaik. Sore itu aku sengaja mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke sekitar rumah sakit yang berada di wilayah asri itu, tentu saja, dia memakai kursi rodanya dan aku mendorongnya dari belakang. Kasihan dia berada di ruangan terus.

"Ahh..." Akashi menghela nafasnya, "Sejuk sekali, apa kau sering kesini?"

Aku mengangguk, "Saat aku merasa penat dan bosan"

"Hm.. pasti kau sangat sering kesini," katanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kondisiku yang lemah dan ruang gerakku yang terbatas hanya bisa membuatku memperhatikan orang-orang, dan kurasa... kau sering merasa tertekan oleh rekan-rekanmu. Iya kan?"

Aku tersenyum... "Kau memperhatikanku ya?"

DEG.

Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Sudah jelas tadi Sei-kun mengatakan dia memperhatikan orang-orang. Pipiku seketika memerah.

"Maa... Kurasa begitu," katanya enteng.

"Eh?" Aku semakin salah tingkah.

"Entahlah, aku merasa senang melihatmu," katanya memberikan senyum tulus padaku. Kurasakan panas mengalir di pipiku, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?! Kupalingkan mukaku, tidak mau membiarkan Sei-kun melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus saus mayonaise.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya Tetsuya. Kau lebih hidup... aku jadi merasa termotivasi."

"Um... Arigatou," entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Bagi dokter pemula sepertiku... kata-kata itu membuatku seperti... anak kecil yang mendapat tiga truk permen gula. Tapi aku tetap menjaga poker face-ku. Padahal aku ingin sekali memeluk orang ini dan mengatakan terimakasih berulang kali sampai besok pagi.

"Ja... kita pulang.. sudah mulai gelap," kataku bersiap membalikkan kursi Sei-kun. Tapi dia memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar. Sei-kun menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah. Sepertinya dia ingin berdiri. Aku hampir mencegahnya, tapi melihat keinginan kuat yang terpancar dari wajahnya, akupun membiarkannya mencoba.

Sei-kun terlihat sangat kesusahan untuk berdiri, tangannya gemetar menopang berat badannya, sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar berdiri.

"Aaah... pegal sekali rasanya kakiku," katanya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Hati-hati Sei-kun.." kataku penuh khawatir.

"Tidak ap..." baru saja kukatakan untuk hati-hati, Sei-kun tiba-tiba rubuh. Aku sempat melingkarkan tanganku ke Sei-kun, tapi tidak kusangka, dia cukup berat, jadi kami berdua jatuh bersama. Ahh... sial, aku merasa seperti di sebuah drama.

"Da...Daijoubu?" kataku masih dalam pose tadi.

"U..un.. gomen ne..." katanya terlihat kesakitan. Matanya tertutup menahan sakit.

"Gomen janai yo.. ayo kita kembali," kataku bersiap mengangkatnya kembali ke kursi roda. Tapi dia menghentikanku, tangannya memegang erat tanganku. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Lebih kencang, lebih kencang 100 kali. Ini tidak normal.. menurut medis ini tidak normal.

"Arigatou Tetsuya..." Katanya mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak aku merasa sangat nyaman. Tatapan Sei-kun... aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tatapan hangat itu... semakin mendekat. Dan mendekat. Aku tidak ingin lari. Aku ingin semakin dekat. Dan..

"Ah.. Gomenasai..." Ucap kami berbarengan. Sepertinya kami sudah berada di dunia nyata lagi. Kenapa.. kenapa tidak jadi?! Eh.. Ada apa denganku. Kami berdua salah tingkah. Astaga... apa aku mulai menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Gimana? maaf yah characternya OOC banget /\**

**RnR yah /\ **

**ini cuma 2 chap a **

**chap berikutnya... rasakan feels nya! #plak XD**


	2. Let's Smile Together

**Chap terakhir ;;u;;semoga feelsnya dapet :')**

**Chap 2~ Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DIMANA AKASHI SEIJUUROU?!" Aku berteriak di sepanjang koridor. Menanyakan keberadaan Sei-kun pada orang-orang berseragam yang lewat.

Sial... Hari ini aku kesiangan. Bangun tidur aku segera bersiap dan langsung lari ke rumah sakit. Tadinya aku ingin menyapa Sei-kun lebih dulu. Tapi kulihat kamarnya sudah kosong dan rapi. Aku bertanya pada suster yang ada disitu, tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Midorima sensei.

BRAKK!

Ehh... Nani... aku melihat Kise sensei juga disitu. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Ah... kebetulan kau datang Kuroko sensei," kata Midorima sensei.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kise sensei ketus.

Aku tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan senior yang kusegani itu, "Dimana Akashi Seijuurou?"

Mereka berdua terlihat shock. Aku yang dikenal penurut dan sopan itu kini menatap tajam Midorima sensei setajam silet(?)

"Anak itu..." Kise sensei tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku merasa sesak. Kami-sama... kumohon, ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan...

"Dia meninggal tadi pagi, kira-kira pukul 3.30" kata Midorima sensei.

Lututku lemas...

Jadi... tadi malam adalah...

"Dimana dia dimakamkan?" suaraku bergetar.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" tanya Hiza sensei.

"Dia... Karena dia pasien pertamaku,"

Dan juga cinta pertamaku...

"Pemakaman umum yang ada di bukit dekat planetarium kota ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia tulis disini," Kise sensei berubah jadi orang yang ramah, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk memujinya. Aku segera merebut kertas yang dia sodorkan padaku. Aku tidak mau membacanya, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar.

"Matte..."

Kise sensei menghentikanku, "Dia juga menaruh rekaman suara ini di atas kertas itu, aku tidak sempat menyetelnya," katanya.

Aku mengambil alat itu, menganggukan kepalaku dan bergegas menuju pemakaman yang disebutkan Kise sensei.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Tertulis jelas di atas nisan itu.

Semua kenangan tentang pertemuan kami yang singkat berkelebat di pikiranku. Aku memejamkan mataku, harusnya gelap... harusnya aku tidak melihat apapun... tapi senyum Sei-kun terukir di situ.

"NANDE?!" aku berteriak. Seakan menumpahkan kekesalan dan penyesalanku. Kenapa? Kenapa begitu singkat aku bertemu dengannya? Aku menyesali kebodohanku... harusnya aku lebih sering memeriksa catatan kesehatannya... kenapa?! Kenapa Sei-kun tidak memberi tahu apapun padaku?! Atau aku yang tidak peka?!

Kami-sama...

Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!

Saat aku menemukan orang yang kukira bisa menemani kesendirianku...

.

.

.

Hari itu aku bolos kerja.

Dengan lunglai kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat dimana aku membawa Sei-kun pertama kali. Kubaringkan diriku di atas rumput yang lembut itu. Tidak jauh memang dari rumah sakit yang bising oleh pasien yang kesakitan. Tapi hanya kurasa hening. Hanya aku dan senggukku.

Waktu itu pukul 06.34

Kulihat bayangan saat aku menangkap Sei-kun yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Kuingat kembali bagaimana pipiku memerah karena hangatnya hembusan nafas Sei-kun menyentuh pipiku. Tapi sekarang yang kurasa hanya hangat air mataku yang mengalir deras.

Ah iya... rekamannya... kuambil alat perekam yang dititipkan Sei-kun pada Kise-sensei untuk-ku.

Kutekan tombol play...

Hanya suara burung berkicau yang terdengar. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara

_Moshimo boku ga shinde shimattemo Yoru wa hoshi wo nagameteokure Waratteru darou sore ga boku da yo Issho ni waratte okure Hora goran kanashikunai daro _

Air mata ini tiba-tiba menetes setelah mendengar apa yang Sei-kun katakan…

_Moshi moshi..Tetsuya.._

_Gomen ne.. karena aku tidak memberitahumu apapun. Tapi.. itu karena aku ingin bersama Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Aku ingin bersama Tetsuya yang hidup._

_Aku tahu aku tak akan lama lagi di sampingmu, jadi aku membuat rekaman ini khusus untukmu. Hehe... berlebihan ya.._

_Tapi selama ini untuk Tetsuya, aku akan melakukannya._

_Karena aku menyayangimu._

_Jadi dengarkan aku..._

_Pandanglah bintang di langit malam hari..._

_Mereka tersenyum kan? Itu aku..._

_Tersenyumlah bersamaku... lihat, tidak menyedihkan kan?_

_Arigatou ne, Tetsuya._

Hening.

Hanya ada isakku.

Tapi tangisku sudah berhenti.

Aku memandang langit yang sudah gelap. Kupandangi bintang yang bertaburan itu satu persatu.

"Kau benar Sei-kun... mereka tersenyum padaku... ah.. bukan... itu kau kan yang memberiku senyuman. Aku mengerti sekarang Sei-kun... kau tidak mengucapkan sayounara... karena kau akan selalu ada disini."

Kutaruh tanganku di dada dan memejamkan mata. Hembusan angin malam itu terasa seperti belaian Sei-kun. Ini tidak normal... menurut medis ini tidak normal... ahh... memang tidak normal, karena ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan medis dan logika.

"Sei-kun, aku akan terus tersenyum bersamamu.

Aishiteru yo.. Sei-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

END

**Gimana Minna-san? :"""**

**feels nya dapet ga? :"" menutut Author sih enggak dapet :""**

**kayak ada yang kurang"" tapi Author udah nyerah buat ngedit" lagi #slap**

**Review yah :"D**


End file.
